Cars and Killers
by digitalhellkeeper
Summary: Marcella is your 'average' street racer with a bad past. What happens when she somehow finds herself in the middle of the Kira investigation? Will she succeed in helping justice prevail or will she just be another name in the Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Death Note fanfic, I got the idea for this story while playing Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The story is pretty much about a girl that is a street racer that unfortunately gets caught up in all this Kira stuff. Please tell me what you think with a review. Hope you enjoy the story. I do not own Death Note nor Need for speed.

* * *

The wails of a police car could be heard by everyone on the block yet the three cars causing the sirens to go off failed to obey and slow down. Slowly the police car caught up with the three but unfortunately for the driver all three cars then decided to go in opposite directions. At a loss the policeman followed the one going to the right. He had a hard time keeping up seeing as the car he was in wasn't meant to go as fast as the blue Chevrolet in front of him.

With a screech the car made a sharp turn onto a small side street. The person inside the car cursed her luck, being followed was never easy to cope with. These policemen never know when to stop, they could be out there for hours. She just wanted to go collect her money and be on her way but now it seems she may be out longer than expected. As she was going to speed up a girl ran across the road with a guy on a motorcycle not far behind. The driver's head began to pound and red flashed in her vision. Just as the girl reached the sidewalk a truck struck the guy that seemed to be chasing her.

_Idiot drivers, I can driver over 100 mph and not even come close to getting hit or hitting someone. I guess in a way it's a good thing, I got the police off me so now I can get home early._

With a small smirk the woman pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock when the same blue Chevrolet that had been speeding down the road not minutes ago, came slowly rolling into the driveway of a rather expensive looking mansion. The driver was exiting when a small girl around the age of 8 came running up to her.

"Marcy, I thought you wouldn't make it. When they told us that the cop followed you I became so worried.'' The girl practically sobbed out.

"It's okay, I'm here now aren't I? So there's nothing to worry about" Marcella said reassuringly to the girl that looked ready to cry a river.

"Sydne, I'm sure Marcella would like to sit down and rest. She can tell you what happened while you two get ready for bed.'' A slender man with wavy black hair said as he pushed the two girls lightly inside.

With a gasp Sydne shouted "She's staying?"

"Wait, I don't want to be a bother. I just came by to tell Sydne I was okay, I'll be on my way now. "

"Nonsense, you'll always be welcome here."

"You know, it isn't considered safe to let a criminal into a house, let alone a mansion."

"I've been letting you stay here since you were 10, I think I can trust this criminal." The man said with a grin on his face.

As they walked in you could hear the very silent and aggravated muttering coming out of Marcella's mouth.

* * *

_This is crazy. To be able to kill with a heart attack, it can't be possible can it?_

Marcella paced back and forth. In the past two weeks criminals have been dropping like flies, all of heart attacks. It can't be a disease or other people would be getting it, not just criminals. What is it? Who is doing this? Are the police noticing? Would they even try to stop it?

_I doubt it. _She thought bitterly.

With a frustrated sigh she sat down. It's not that she's afraid of this guy, as far as she knows he hasn't killed any of the street racers. Most of them keep their faces hidden so they can still go out at day and not have the police chasing them. But there is always that one person that loves to gloat, but there aren't many of those types of people. There also isn't anybody that would give up any information about another racer, so she feels no need to worry. So, no, she's not afraid, just curious. Who wouldn't be? As far as she and the rest of the world know it's impossible to murder people with heart attacks. But… this person or thing is proving all of them wrong by laughing in their faces while it does the impossible.

With one last hmph she got up and grab a pair of key. Thinking about this will just cause stress and confusion there's no point wasting time.

She slammed the door to her Mercedes-benz and cranked up the music, in seconds she was was revving down the street.

* * *

Marcella slowed down once she reached the more public roads, she may enjoy going fast but the screeching of those police sirens were so annoying. Even with the music up as high as it can go, the sirens always somehow break through it.

At the moment she was stuck in traffic so with nothing better to do Marcella turned down the music and rolled down her windows. Within seconds she knew more about what was going on than she had in the past week. They're calling him _K__ira_.

_Well it fits seeing as it comes from the name killer._

Marcella quickly flipped out her phone and typed _**kira**_ into the search engine, countless sites came up supporting this killer. She couldn't believe how stupid and cruel these people were being. Saying how Kira is doing the world a favor. All he's doing is wiping the world of it's population, crime will never stop as long as people have the right to their own thoughts.

The car in front of her jerked to sudden stop, surprising her. The honk of her horn went unnoticed seeing as everyone's attention was directed to the big screen above. The screens showed a picture of a man wearing a tux with medium length black hair.

"I am Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as L."


	2. Chapter 2

I thank you very few people who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited... favored?.. favorite...ed... Anyways on with the story. I don't own Death Note nor Need for Speed.

* * *

"I am Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as L." Those 9 words had everyone stopping in their tracks to see what was happening.

_L? No way this guy is him. L is supposed to be the greatest detective in the world. Even I've heard the rumors, he never shows his face and no one knows his name. So why show us now. Unless he's being threatened with the lives of millions of **innocent** people, I don't think he would see a need to show his face._

Marcella groaned as she felt a headache come on. When she glanced back up at the screen a red pulse blurred her vision.

This won't end well.

Her vision has had these problems before, she went to an eye doctor but they said nothing was wrong. Although this has only happened three times before she has a feeling she knows what it means. The first time it happened was when she came home from school only to find her parents dead, the second time was when she witnessed a man committing suicide, and the last just happened recently, right before a fellow racer got into an accident that cost him his life.

_If this guy is L, he won't be working on this case for very long._

She stared at the screen not really listening to anything the man had to say, her attention was more focused on his actions, she was just waiting to see what Kira would do. Would he prove himself by killing Lind, Marcella doubted that he would just sit back and watch.

Before the man could utter another word he began to clench his chest and fall forward.

Marcella gritted her teeth as the pain intensified slowly until the man's body was dragged away.

After Lind had been taken away from view, a large English font L appeared on the screen. The simple letter brought relief to Marcella, it symbolized that there was still a chance, that there was still hope.

* * *

After L's big speech everyone was in shock, no doubt that all the Kira followers were wondering how such a lowly person could outsmart their god. While others were just so mind blown they couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Marcella was slowly getting irritated. Sitting in traffic all day long was not going to lower stress levels. After 10 minutes of no movement cars started slowly inching their way forward. Marcella cut down a small side street and made her way back to the small apartment she was staying in.

* * *

It's almost been two weeks since the confrontation between L and Kira and Marcella couldn't be more bored. The races have started again after being canceled briefly because of fear for Kira, but the police are too preoccupied **with** Kira to bother with chasing the street racers.

Though they may be annoying, there just isn't as much thrill in racing without a police chase.

Because of this boredom Marcella has been going out more in the day than usual. She finds it hard to stay at home so in the day she just cruises around the streets and at night she races.

Today however is different.

Some of the other racers must have been thinking the same thing she was, so instead of just racing at night they will start to race in broad daylight. Not only will it give them more of a chance to be caught but it will also have more cars to avoid making it slightly harder to reach the finish line. It's the perfect way to put more excitement into racing.

Marcella stuck with one of her favorite cars, her blue Chevrolet. By the time she got to the meeting place four out of six of the racers were there.

"You ready to lose." A Japanese boy with dyed blonde hair taunted more than asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh, don't worry I won't be the one losing."

"Sure about that? Last race you were kinda behind."

", yet I was still in front of you."

With a scoff the boy walked off. Marcella chuckled lightly at the boy, he's been trying to beat her since the very beginning and hasn't even come close to succeeding.

When the last racer showed up everyone got in their cars and began filing out of the parking lot. Each one of them went the speed limit, no need to attract attention before they even reach the starting line.

As they got closer to the street sign that marked where they began, the cars got faster and the drivers more aggressive.

As soon as they pasted the sign all that was left in their wake was the smell of gasoline and the sound of tires screeching as they turn down the street.

* * *

As promised, it was harder to navigate through the streets. Marcella just barely made it through without getting hit, the car that was previously behind her wasn't so lucky, as soon as she swerved out of the way of a taxi it rammed the car in its passenger side door.

In the end she still won, as usual. Even when they raced in daylight not one police car tried to stop them.

After the race everyone proceeded to go their separate ways. No use waiting around all day when they don't get paid until later that night.

* * *

Marcella was speeding down the street, she was running behind. She never expected the race to take that long. She still has to go to the Nichiko household to get her other car, then she had to go and pick up Sydne from tutoring and drop her off at ballet.

Marcella tried to calm herself down, she still has time.

She continued to swerve in and out of traffic, as she went to the next lane over her head began to pound and her vision flashed red. With a screech and a thump the car in front of her came to an abrupt stop, forcing her to swerve back to the lane she was trying to get out of. As she sped by she saw a body lying motionless on the ground. Blood slowly creeping its way toward the other lane. Her head pounded harder but she forced herself to continue on and forget her pain. With more speed than before, Marcella hurried on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

I fixed some things in chapter 1 just thought I'd mention .

I don't own death note hope you enjoy.

* * *

It's been three days since all 12 FBI agents died, since Kira made his move, now it's L's turn to change the movement of this game they play.

Tonight will be the first time anybody, besides Watari has seen his face. It's a dangerous move but it has to be made to solve this case, it's a move that has to be made if he wants to win.

L's gaze falls from the reflection of his face on the window to the streets below. It looks as if the first group of two from the task force has just arrived. He continues to look at the streets his mind running through all the information he had about Kira.

L watches as the next group of the task force members pulls in, a blue blur barely misses them as they go to turn into the entry way of the hotel. With a quick stomp on the breaks the car jerks to a stop, the police inside obviously debating on what they should do. Should they chase the speeder, no, if they didn't get to L's suite he would surely start without them and they couldn't afford to miss any information. Besides that car is long gone by now.

From L's point of view however he could see that the blue car was going in a circle it didn't seem to be accompanied by any other cars so it couldn't be racing, and if the driver wanted to see how fast they could go they would drive in a more clear area free of so many cars. This racer has to be timing theirself, it's the only logical thing that could be going on.

L couldn't take more time to think on the matter seeing as a knock came to his door. The task force had arrived.

* * *

Last night many racers were in different cities or different parts of the same city trying to beat old records and create new ones. Marcella did good, but could have done better, she broke 2 records and everything else she got the same time as before. Marcella may act like she's the best sometimes but she and most other racers know she is far from it, she still has a long way to go before she can even think about calling herself the best.

Marcella let out a yawn. Being up late at night racing and then getting up early in the morning to race some more was very tiring. At the moment Marcella could care less about what was going on around her all she knew was that she had to get to the nearest coffee shop soon.

Those thoughts were soon forgotten when she was startled by a loud, obnoxious laugh. She started to look around to see where it was coming from, all she could see was a pair of people about 15 yards away. As she got closer to the couple the laugh got louder and a slight red tint came into her vision, she waited for her head to start pounding and for one of the two to die, but it never came. She passed them and nothing happened, no pain came, no one collapsed and died. Nothing.

Even though nothing happened Marcella couldn't help but feel something was off that laugh, where was it coming from? Is she hearing things now?

She looked through her mirror back at the two people that were standing on the sidewalk. She let out a soft gasp as she looked at the man more closely.

_I know him, where have I seen him before?_

She tries to think back to where she could have met the man but her thoughts were slowly slipping away from her. She needed to get some coffee and soon before she starts to see things too.

* * *

Marcella felt great, that coffee really hit the spot. She felt wide awake and was ready to kick some butt in this race.

She was going against a new racer today and she was getting antsy just thinking about the outcome of this race. All she knows about the guy is that he's from America and he came out here to "get a different feel of racing". Rumors spread quickly about his arrival, and it turns out this guy is one of the best racers in North America. Not that she's nervous or anything.

Anyway, she looked down at the clock in her car. 10:10 AM, where is this guy, he was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.

Marcella could feel her patience thinning. If this guy thinks-

Her thoughts were cut off by a car vrooming by just barely missing her car.

_This must be him, the cocky little…_

Without a second thought Marcella was speeding after the car that tried to play her for a fool.

From the looks of it this guy is going the longer and more complicated route to the finish.

He's taunting her! His actions saying that he could, no would win even if she went a shorter way.

_I'll show him._

She pushed the gas as hard as she could, there was no way in hell Marcella would let this guy win.

She finally caught up with him and as soon as she did he turned on to a busy street_. _

_This idiot! He's trying to get us killed, if we go into a busy street at this time of day it will almost be impossible to navigate through all the traffic._

Marcella knew there wasn't much time think this through, a second of hesitation could get her killed or have her lose and she won't lose to such a arrogant idiot.

She kept her speed and followed the car through traffic before swerving over to the other lane and quickly making her way in front of the man's car. He had to slow down to avoid hitting her but he failed to do so and ended up getting red paint on the back of her favorite car right before he switched lanes.

She was about ready to kill this guy, first he makes her wait, then he cheats to get a head start and now he's messed up her paint job! Somebody must have a death wish.

Marcella let out a growl as he got closer to her car, trying to push his way into her lane. He began to slowly push her into the side walk, Marcella was so busy ranting in her head she didn't notice the turn up ahead.

A sigh could be heard coming from Marcella's mouth once the other car backed up. Her relief was short lived when the car came at her faster than before and pushed her onto another street.

The crimson car she was racing against sped up once it finished pushing her onto another street. She continued to curse the driver the whole time she was gaining control of her car once again. A gasp left her mouth as she straightened out her car.

There was a person standing right in her path!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's so short I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reviewing.

I do not own death note.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the cold winds of December were ignored due to the sun's warmth. The nice weather drew out the people. 'The people' including a certain detective.

After a short meeting with the task force this morning, L decided to go out to a café that is rumored to have the most delicious cake in this part of Japan. He knew it was dangerous to go out, but nothing could come between him and a promise of good cake.

The café was about a 10 minute walk from the hotel he was staying in, and not wanting him to attract attention on the way there Watari decided to make him wear shoes. It may be uncomfortable but Watari wouldn't let him out the door unless he wore them. Speaking of Watari, L didn't forget about the tracker that was placed on him at the last moment. L just let the tracker be, if anything did happen he would be found.

Everything seemed nice and peaceful but things would soon take a horrible turn. The noise came before the car did. A crash was heard as a red and blue blur collided. No, more like the red one crashed into the blue one. The blue car was pushed to the street L was on and came swerving at a fast pace right towards him.

L, recognized the car, it was the one that was speeding around last night. That's not all he recognized, he recognized the fact that the driver had obviously lost control of the car and was not stopping anytime soon. He also saw that he seemed to be right in the path of the car.

_Well, this isn't good._ He stayed calm. Even if L knew he was in the face of danger he felt no need to be afraid. This isn't the first life or death situation he has been in. And after what he observed last night he could see that the driver knows how to handle their car.

_They were going much faster last night and could still avoid hitting other cars. They should have no problem avoiding me._

Seeing as the car was in fact out of control, he made sure he could move out of its path if needed.

After a short moment the driver got their car under control and then finally saw the man standing in her way. She quickly turned her wheel to the left, swerving just slightly as to not hit him and once the man was out of her path, sped up.

As the car pasted him he got a good look at the drivers delicately carved face.

_It's a woman?_

Even if he only got a quick glance at her he could tell it was a woman. It's not that he's sexist or anything, but it just isn't every day you see a female street racer. It got him thinking, that was for sure.

By now sweat was rolling down Marcella's face. She still needs to catch up to that idiot, and that last second dodge back there had really shaken her.

She shot down the street. From where she was it was a straight path to the finish. It may seem good but her opponent was somewhere in front of her and she couldn't even see him.

Gritting her teeth she cursed her opponent.

_Damn._

He could already be past the finish and she had no way of knowing. The thought of him winning disgusted her. Cheating to win. It was absolutely pathetic. And she won't stand for it.

Marcella sped up. She wouldn't let him get the better of her.

A growl left her mouth as she spotted the man's red car up ahead. She was slowly but surely catching up to him, but she had to go faster. The finishing point, she could see it and there wasn't much time before they reach it.

She was right on the guy, just a bit further and she would be in front of him!

Her speed picks up and she begins to get in front of him. Finally! She will win and she knows it.

The two cars got onto a bridge, the end of the bridge is where the finish is. Marcella was ready to pass the red car and as she goes to do so her head begins to ache and her vision turns bloody red. Before she can react to anything the car beside her starts to swerve before it speeds straight for her. It crashed straight into her, driving her into the wall of the bridge.

If he doesn't stop she's going to end up dead.

By now the two street racers had caused a huge scene. There were police cars everywhere and there was a police helicopter right above the crash.

While the police were busy getting out of their cars and getting their guns ready, the crimson car was still going it continued to push at the blue car. The bridge wall couldn't take much more, neither could Marcella's car. With each passing second the car was getting smaller along with her chances of living.

Just as some police officers began to walk up to the cars, the wall finally collapsed sending both cars down to the street below.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this up I've been really busy. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own death note.

* * *

The streets were a mess. There were metal car parts scattered around the road, traffic was at a standstill, and nobody knew what exactly had just happened.

There was a news helicopter in the air now that the police one landed on the bridge. After the cars had went through the wall they fell onto another car, from there time seemed to stand still.

With traffic the way it is an ambulance would never be able to get through. The police doubted anyone in the accident survived, seeing how brutal the fall was, it seemed impossible to survive that.

As the police cleared as many cars out of the way as possible, which wasn't much, they began to look at the damage done. The car that was landed on was completely flattened. Small puddles of blood could be seen here and there, the atmosphere around them was thick and tense. Most of the police had never had to deal with real gore and once they opened the cars up to get the bodies, the sight of death would be out in the open.

They had already called for backup and until that got there they would have to

slowly pick the pieces up by hand. They just expected it to be another car chase but it turn very bad very quickly.

One of the men was about to open up the bottom car when a group of men walked up from the mob of cars scattered around.

"We appreciate the help gentlemen but we can take it from here." One of the men in the group said. Before the other man could protest the group of men pulled out badges that had all the police backing up a bit.

"Ah, yes, we leave it to you then. Come on men."

* * *

Marcella awoke to a bright light. Her mind was at a blank, all she remembered was the car ramming her into the bridge. Then nothing, she was either killed in the fall or fainted from shock.

Pain filled her senses as she tried to move. After a few seconds of agony the pain dulled and she settled for trying to open her eyes. She was met with an even brighter light but it also dulled and cleared, leaving her to see what looked like a hospital room.

Even after recognizing her surroundings, nothing went on in her mind, she simple stared blankly at the ceiling.

She heard the noise of a door opening and closing but did not have the energy to turn and see who had walked in. Not that she needed to, seeing as the person came to her.

An elderly man with a mustache greeted her line of sight, he seemed to be holding a tray of food.

"How do you feel miss." The man asked in a polite tone.

Marcella tried to form words but it just came out as a raspy murmur. Her throat was burning, she could feel her eyes begin to water from the sensation. The man saw her struggle and tried to hand her a glass of water but when she went to grab it she felt the pain in her arms flare up again.

Seeing the problem at hand the man helped her sit up and helped her drink the water.

"Is that better?" she struggled to nod her head but got her point across. "Is there anything else you need." She shook her head no. "Well then, I would guess you are hungry. You have after all been unconscious for about 20 hours."

"20 hours!" she screeched out softly but somehow roughly in a very hoarse voice before having a coughing fit.

The old man quickly got her some more water. "Miss you need to calm down. We don't want you hurting yourself any more than you already have."

For the first time since she had woken up Marcella noticed just how bad her condition was. She had bruises and scratches all up her arms and legs and had scratches on her forehead and cheek along with a large gash on her stomach. It didn't seem like any bones were broken surprisingly, but there was still a lot of damage.

Looking at herself made her wonder what the condition of the other driver was like.

As she opened her mouth to ask she was interrupted by the man.

"There is no need to talk, you can ask questions once you get your energy back. Right now you just need to rest you can eat once you wake up. This all may be too overwhelming for you condition."

With those last words of advice the man set the water on the desk beside her and took the tray of food with him on his way out.

* * *

L was no stranger to the unexpected but when he found out that someone had survived the crash that happened only a few blocks away from where he was walking he felt slightly shocked. Later on, once all the information was gathered, he and the task force found a few interesting things such as the fact that the driver that caused the crash would have survived if he hadn't already died of a heart attack.

The crash had Kira written all over it and seeing as the person in the car that was fallen on was a wanted criminal proved this theory even more realistic. The only thing that didn't make since was how this one person survived even though she should have died as soon as she hit the other car. He thought of it as very suspicious and couldn't let it go unnoticed. He quickly took action when the crash happened he just had a feeling that it was unnatural and couldn't help but feel curious. He had no idea it would bring him a new lead on Kira.

He directed his vision to the monitors in front of him, on the screen was live feed from the room they were keeping the only survivor of the crash in.

Things were moving along very quickly now not only did this happen but he was also informed that Ray Penber's wife, Naomi Misora had recently gone missing.


End file.
